


Elephant

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant

  
The elephant in the car trunk: Cindy is going to die.

"What do you want?" Cindy asks the woman when the trunk opens. "I'll do anything—"

"Hush," the woman says. She goes around to the side of the car and Cindy tries to get out but can't move. The woman comes back with a funnel, a milk jug, and a knife.

Oh God Cindy's going to die.


End file.
